Technical Field
The present invention relates to monitor and control systems of power generation plants.
Description of the Related Art
In power generation plants several sensors are used to detect and monitor physical parameters (e.g. temperature, pressure) or general conditions of the plants area (e.g. presence of fires).
The detected data/information are made available to a human-machine interface apparatus (i.e. a computer) from which an operator monitors the status of the power generation plant and can send commands to actuators acting on the monitored plant. As an example, the Symphony Plus® system automation system, provided by ABB®, is a monitor and automation system for power and water industries.
Known human-machine interface apparatuses employ software applications that allow displaying, on one or more monitors, several views containing different types of graphical representations of the detected data/information, such as: alarm messages, parameter trends or plant operation mimics.
An efficient and continuous visualization of the data/information required by the operators ensure robustness of monitor and control system.